El Fiel Sirviente De Piña
by HelblindeScarlet1234
Summary: Un golpe letal que no lo mato si no que lo envia al calabozo de quien solia ser, piña la ex-princesa conoce a su fiel sirviente y heroe de otro mundo Hakuryuutei, lean y revisen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos aqui de nuevo un finc de gate y high school se me ocurio en el decimo capitulo de gate temporada dos, la diferencia no estan las autodefensas de japon, universo alterno, iniciemos.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **SALVANDO A LA PRINCESA PIÑA**

 **Calabozo, universo gate**

Piña co lada fue encarcelada por su hermano, sin poder hacer nada, esta totalmente perdida.

Piña: dejenme salir, por favor, saquemen de aqui! (exclamo con dolor)

 **Universo dxd, pelea final**

Tomoya, lucho contra khaos brigade, pero fue inutl, un golpe letar fue dado por katarea haciendo que desaparesca.

Katarea: as perdido hakuryuutei, no puedes mas adios, khaos brigade gano (sonrie mientras que el desaparecia)

Tomoya: algun dia volvere y me vengare de ustedes! (exclamo venganza y desaparece)

 **Universo gate, calabosos**

Mientra que la princesa mira el techo miro el destello se paro y se cubre los ojos por la luz, despues de eso miro la chica alguien con media armadura blanca y roja, que cae al piso, la princesa ayuda al guerrero cuando lo recuesta, la armadura desaparece, revelando a un chico peliblnco inconciente la chica se sonrojo un poco pero ayuda a cuidar al chico.

Piña: pero como aparecio el con este estado ademas se recupera muy rapido, no se que deba hacer he perdido pedre (con una triste mirada)

 **Poco despues**

El chico desperto en un calabozo, observo y miro a la unica persona aqui dormida a la luz de la vela, el sonrie por el gesto, pero mira el estado de la mujer y solo la cubre con su chaqueta de la academia.

Tomoya: rip donde estamos? (pregunto el chico)

Rip: (en un calaboso, pero el porque ese ataque de leviatan debio matarnos, en fin debemos liberar a esta mujer y salir de aqui) (responde con seriedad)

Tomoya: vale hay que despertarla, despierte (mesiendo con suavidad a la chica que despertaba)

Piña: que eh, tu como estas bien te encontre casi muerto! (exclamo impresionada)

Tomoya: soy un dragon, en fin que hace aqui una bella dama? (pregunto sonrojando a la chica)

Piña: solia ser la princesa del imperio, ahora soy una traidora, me llamo piña co lada, cual es tu nombre (responde)

Tomoya: me llamo sanawa tomoya, tambien conocido como el hakuryuutei, dragon emperador blanquirojo (sonrie tranquilo) entonces, la ayudare a salir de aqui, por ayudarme a curarme, le sere fiel a usted oyou-sama (se inclina dando respecto a ella)

Entonces, la princesa debe confiar de el, deben salir y buscar a donde aun ella la consideren aun la princesa piña co lada.

 **NTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 2**

 **INICIO A UNA GRAN AVENTURA**

* * *

 **Hola amigos aquí su servidor kagamine con una historia de su agrado espero que os guste nos vemos en la otra prologo listo nos vemos….**

 **Kagamine shon**


	2. Creo en ti

**Hola amigos aqui de nuevo un finc de gate y high school se me ocurio en el decimo capitulo de gate temporada dos, la diferencia no estan las autodefensas de japon, universo alterno, iniciemos.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **INICIO A UNA GRAN AVENTURA**

 **Calabozo**

Es de noche en el calabozo el chico, esta serio y queria salir y era el momento indicado para salir del reino de su ex-hermano, la ex-princesa le dijo que trajera ropa adecuada para ella, escuchando la orden fue por la ropa, pero tambien libero a 3 maids una coneja guerrera, una nekomatar y a una loba, agradecidas esperaban a piña y por medio de un circulo magico aparecieron lejos de de italica, les dijo que esperen y regreso asia el calabozo.

Asia: (no se si se mensiono su nombre o no) veamos como le va a la perra de piña (abre la puerta y mira a un joven) quien eres? (pregunto la ex lider de la tribu de los conejos guerreros)

Tomoya: (sonrie) oh quieres saber dividing gear (revela su guantelete) solo te dire que si van por piña-sama te destruire con mi juggenaut drive, es una avertencia (desaparece enfrente de ella)

Asia: pero que rayos! (exclama ahora la reina del imperio)

 **Lejos de italica**

El chico aparece en frente de las maid y de piña, pero ellas preguntaron que eres y como es que no les tines miedo.

Piña: dime que eres, y porque no le temes a nada? (pregunto la mujer)

Tomoya: quieren saberlo (mirando a las mujeres que afirman) bueno hace tiempo, cuando era humano, estudiaba, cuando regresaba a casa encontre un orbe verdeazulado, sin saberlo mi vida humana cambio radicalmente, despues de eso me converti en un dragon cerlestial que enfrento miles de batallas a lado de mi equipo pero una guerra con khaos brigade lo perdi un golpe que debio ser mortal hizo que apareciera aqui, enfrente de usted piña-sama (termino de contar dejando mudas a las chicas) por ser celestial es casi ser semi-dios (sonrie alegrando a las mujeres) quiero saber su nombre maids? (pregunta)

Coneja: mi nombre es ravel phonex, solia ser una guerrera coneja de la tribo de conejos guerreros, pero cuando piña-sama perdio el imperio fui encerrada con mis compañeras (responde ahora ravel es una coneja de pelaje rojo y vestimenta de maid comun/no explico mucho boludos este actualizacion lo hago com de la mañana)

Loba: mi nombre es nadia casel, soy una miembro del clan de los hombre lobo como lo es mi amiga neko, como dijo ella fuimos encerradas al saber que piña-sama perdiera el imperio (responde ahora nadia una loba de pelaje marron igual vestimenta de ravel)

Neka: mi nombre es kuroka toujou, soy igual miembro del clan de los hombre lobo ya sabe lo que es, no tengo nada que decir (responde ahora la neko de pelaje azul)

Tomoya: mi nombre es sanawa tomoya actual portador de la dividing gear, o conocido como el hakuryuutei (saluda el joven)

Piña: ya que os presentaron debemos dormir suguieres un lugar donde dormir? (pregunto la castaña)

Tomoya: si (activa una dimencion de bolcillo) entren aqui el tiempo de este lugar es mas lento de lo que aparenta, un dia equivale dos minutos ok (les dijo calmado y entraron)

 **Un año despues en la dimencion, un dia despues en el tiempo real**

Piña y las maids, pasaron un año de vida en la dimencion, tomoya les enseño como ser mas fuertes y dar lo mejor ahora con mas experencia, el joven dragon salen con las maids y piña, regresaron a como entraron un dia antes, ya que solo crecen en la dimencion pero regresan a su edad al salir, el joven preparo la comida y desayunaron y despues de eso el joven le habla a piña.

Tomoya: piña-sama, sabe donde hay un pueblo cercano de aqui? (pregunto el dragon)

Piña: si no muy lejos hay un pueblo llamado coda (responde)

Tomoya: vale al medio dia, podemos partir asia el pueblo (sonrie y descansan un poco)

Ravel: (alza sus orejas) maestro aguien nos vigila! (exclamo con serierdad)

Tomoya: lo se, no bajes la guardia como la entrene (serio)

Ravel: entiendo master (miro a donde sintio los movimientos)

Piña: porque solo estas en alerta? (pregunto la mujer)

Tomoya: no, piña-sama, mientras no se acerquen no tengo intencion de atacar, soy un dragon que justodia el castillo de la princesa por asi decirlo (responde con tranquilidad, se levanta) bien debemos ir a coda (empieza a caminar a lado de las maids, con piña)

Asi se fueron al pueblo de coda, pero en su vieje se topara con una diosa de la muerte...

 **NTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 3**

 **DRAGON CELESTIAL CONOCE A LA APOSTOL RORY**

* * *

 **Hola amigos aquí su servidor kagamine con un capi de su agrado espero que os guste nos vemos en la otra nos vemos….**

 **Kagamine shon**


	3. Celestial vs diosa

**Hola amigos aqui de nuevo un nuevo capittulo pero la jodida laptop se jodio y pues no he podido hacer nada ni el segundo capitulo de un ángel en kouh y el tercer capítulo de sin recuerdos.**

 **HALO343: gracias por decirlo tu si eres honesto y que bueno que os guste el crossover.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **APITULO 3**

 **DRAGON CELESTIAL CONOCE A LA APOSTOL RORY**

 **Camino a coda**

Estamos de camino al pueblo de coda, el dragon y las maids siguieron cuando el se para, para mirar con calma una dimensión de bolsillo que el hizo donde emergen dos mujeres jovenes con vestimenta maid, una es castaña con ojos rojos y sonrie con sus labios de color rojo carmesí con calma atras de su espalda tiene dos alas de murciélago y sus tamaño es igual al de piña, mientras que la otra chica trae el misma ropa de maid es de color azul se pelo con orejas lobunas que estan alzadas con su pelo que llega casi a los muslos, donde se resalta unas 3 colas del mimo color que el pelo, ojos miel y una gentil sonrisa se arrodillan en frente del albino.

Meg: que desea de nosotras mi amo? (pregunta la castaña)

Tomoya: tu y hanti deben estar afuera si se preguntan donde estamos no tengo idea saluden (sonrie y las nombradas se levantan y se voltea y la peliazul habla)

Hanti: hola mucho gusto me llamo hanti y soy una loba asgardiana (hace un arco para que salude entonces la castaña habla)

Meg: hola me llamo meg y soy una murciélago (hace lo mismo que su compañera)

Tomoya: sigamos (emprenden el viaje)

 **No muy lejos de coda**

Estando cerca del pueblo el chico miro cuervos añgo no andaba bien, entonces el se pone al frente y sigue cuando miro algo o alguien el dragon habla con su compañero.

Rip: (compañero lo que esta en frente puede ser un dios, ten cuidado no sabemosblo que hara) (con seriedad)

Tomoya: entiendo dividing gear (activo su guantelete)

Ravel: tenga cuidado, no es una simple diosa, ella es rory mercury la apóstol de la muerte emoy (con seriedad le dijo a su maestrl)

Tomoya: entiendo (afirmó mientras seguian y mas cerca de ella)

Rory: a donde van ustedes? (pregunta la diosa)

Tomoya: vamos al pueblo de coda (responde en alerta máxima)

Rory: ara ara espero que os aguantes esto! (exclamo divertida alzando su lanza cuchillo)

Tomoya alzo su guantelete contra la lanza cuchillo que lo detiene las chispas sobresalen al choque de los objetos, saltando y alejandose con una sonrisa igual que ella, ella miro complacida que el pudiera escapar de su lanza cuchillo pero ella bajo la lanza y habla de nuevo.

Rory: ara ara, eres honesto no tienes malas intenciones ademas eres celestial (sonrie la diosa que se lame los labios de un color negro que vuelven a rojos)

Tomoya: soy un dragon celestial y este que vez es la dividing gear (sonrie de igual forma que ella)

Rory: porque os ir a coda? (pregunta la diosa)

Tomoya: no se quiero conocer a esta gente (responde algo apenado la diosa de la muerte sonrie complacida)

Rory: ya que no hago nada ire con ustedes, vamos (con una burlona sonrisa siguieron su camino donde el olor del humo se hace presente)

Piña: que ha pasado aqui? (pregutra la ex princesa)

Tomoya: esto es obra de ub dragon (miro con serieda que a lo lejos ruge un dragon rojo)

Rory: siento la muerte de mucha gente (es la respuesta de ella)

Hanti: tendremos que esperar a que sece el fuego (con seriedad, la lluvia se hace presente)

 **En el pueblo hecho ruinas calcinadas**

El grupo llego al lugar miraron a gente carbonizada y casas quemadas, miraron y no encontraron nadie con vida ellos oraron por sus vidas y el chico se sento en una pileta pensando que podria pasar algo asi en el pueblo de coda.

Tomoya: poble gente, no se podia hacer nada (suspiro el ser celestial)

Hanti: busque por todas partes nadie puede sobrevivir a esto (con sus orejas caidas igual que las demas youkais)

Piña: miren esto, es impresionante! (exclamo asombrada dentro de la pileta esta frotanto una chica con orejas puntiagudas)

Tomoya: esperen aqui! (exclamo saltando a la pileta, despues el sale con ella) Quiero que la revises kuroka (dijo a la neko)

Kuroka: (revisa su estado) esta bien no esta grave hay que esperar a que despierte (le dijo a su maestro)

Tomoya: vale, por ahora descansar (con calma)

Parece que todo no fue perdido pero el podra cuidar a coda?

 **NTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 4**

 **DRAGON CELESTIAL VS DRAGON DE FUEGO**

* * *

 **Hola amigos aquí su servidor kagamine con un capi de su agrado espero que os guste nos vemos en la otra nos vemos….**

 **Kagamine shon**


	4. Dragon vs Dragon

**Hola amigos aqui de nuevo un nuevo capittulo pero la jodida laptop se jodio y pues no he podido hacer nada ni el segundo capitulo de un ángel en kouh y el tercer capítulo de sin recuerdos.**

 **HALO343: gracias por decirlo tu si eres honesto y que bueno que os guste el crossover.**

 **Bueno ustedes son bipolares con mi fin otro mundo ah, que se le puede hacer.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **DRAGON CELESTIAL VS DRAGON DE FUEGO**

 **Entrada del pueblo coda**

Estamos ya en la entrada del puebo, todos miran lo pacífica que es el albino penso que en un futuro este pueblo seria un reino más, pero lo que le preocupa ahora es sobre el dragón de fuego y la unica sobreviviente del pueblo de los elfos, ahora las demás chicas esperan mientras que el se llevo a la elfa a curar sus lesiones.

Rory: ara ara es muy preocupado (miro con gracia a donde se fue el dragon)

Piña: escuche que los dragones son sobre protectores con su pareja o cria, pero como fue humano conservo o conserva su humanida (dijo la ex-princesa)

Entonces el lider del pueblo llego y saluda a las recién llegadas.

Lider: bienvenidos al pueblo coda en que les puedo ayudar? Oh es rory la apostol de la muerte emoy que hace en nuestro humilde pueblo? (pregunta inclinado el lider del pueblo)

Rory: ire directamente al grano, un dragón acabó de destruir un pueblo de elfos no muy lejos de este pueblo (dijo con seriedad el lider se asusto)

Lider: entonces devemls evacuar el pueblo (se levanto y trato de llamar a la gente pero la mano de piña lo para) princesa piña! (exclamó impresionado)

Piña: no puede evacuar el pueblo, conocemos a alguien que si puede con él, pero ahora ya no soy la princesa piña (dijo la ex-princesa al lider)

Rory: esperos a el para que vea que hara con el pueblo, el tiene la capacidad de destruirlo (miro a donde esta llegando el joven dragón celestial)

Tomoya: oh, que esta pasando? (pregunta con una duda el albino)

Rory: ya le dije que el dragon de fuego destruyó el pueblo antes de llegar a este (totalmente seria sus labios ahora son negros)

Tomoya: entiendo, viendo el lugar el dragon estatara pronto (dijo con molestia)

Lider: haré lo que sea para que salves mi pueblo (miro al chico)

Tomoya: vale, ayudaré solo con una condición, que este pueblo sea un reino como los demas y que piña-sama sea la liderde este pueblo vale (dijo serio al lider que aforma con seriedad)

Entonces el dragon llego la gente esta aterrorizada cuando el chico salta entrando en balance breack.

Rip: (wip wesho red lingt balance breack, que planeas hacer compañero?) (pregunta la armadura)

Tomoya: salvar este pueblo (responde y el pueblo quedo en shock como el chico hablo con el lider ahora, esta con su armadura blanca con roja)

Dragón: que haces larba muevete o te cocino! (exclamo con una voz femenina el dragon)

Tomoya: sabiendo bien, dragona que no permitire que destruyas este pueblo como orgullo de dragón celestial no lo hare (replicó asia la dragona que se molesto)

Dragona: bien tu lo has querido! (exclamó lanzando una bola de fuego)

La dragona escupio fuego asia el dando en llego la gente con la boca abierta quedo en shock, rory, piña y las maids solo observa con seriedad lo que pasa, despues de arrojar fuego el aparece sin herida y ningún rasguño en la armadura dragonica, todo el pueblo victorio.

Dragona: es imposible que sobrevivieras a esto! (exclamó impresinada y el chico habla)

Tomoya: es todo tu poder dragona? Pues adios (disparo un dragón shot asia ella volando su cabeza entera) bueno por ahora ya no seras amenaza (desase su armadura y baja con sus alas dragonicas)

Todo el pueblo se acerco a el y lo felicito por acabar la amenaza del dragon de fuego, ahora camina asia el lider del pueblo.

Líder: usted es fuerte, le debemos mucho, asi que desde ahora piña sera la reina del pueblo coda (dijo el ex-lider del pueblo)

Piña: ahora no es coda es el pueblo hakuryuutei desde ahora! (exclamó la nueva lider/reina del nuevo nombre del pueblo)

Tomoya: ya puede ser lider de nuevo piña-sama (dijo el dragón inclinado como el pueblo ser fie a piña)

Rory: ara este pueblo sera muy divertido (sonrie la diosa emoy)

Ahora que el pueblo esta a salvo, es el inicio pequeño del pueblo hakuryuutei, pero el hermano de piña, lo invade o no?

 **Enfermería**

En la enfermería del pueblo la elfa empezo a despertar, no reconocio el lugar, pero miro al joven peliblanco y saluda.

Tomoya: como te encuentras? (pregunta el comandante del pueblo)

Tuka: estoy bien gracias por ayúdame (responde con calma)

Tomoya: como te llamas? (vuelve a preguntar)

Tuka: me llamo tuka luna marceaus, y el tuyo (responde)

Tomoya: me llamo sanawa tomoya el primer comandante del pueblo hakuryuutei y soy el hakuryuutei o dragon celestial (es la respuesta del chico)

Parece que es el inicio de un reino o mas que uno, pero que le depara apartir de ahora este pueblo?

 **NTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 5**

 **PEQUEÑOS PASOS DE INICIAR UN REINO**

* * *

 **Hola amigos aquí su servidor Scarlet con un capi de su agrado espero que os guste nos vemos en la otra nos vemos….**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


End file.
